1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device for authenticating based on biometric data and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the importance of personal information protection, etc., increases, a security service using user's biometric recognition such as face recognition, iris recognition, fingerprint recognition, etc. is increasing. For example, electronic devices are providing an authentication service of recognizing user's biometric data through a medical sensor, converting the recognized biometric data into digital information, encrypting the digital information, and using the encrypted information as user authentication information. At present, an authentication scheme is being provided in which an electronic device not equipped with a medical sensor acquires biometric data from an external electronic device equipped with the medical sensor, and performs user authentication.
In a case where an electronic device intends to acquire biometric data from an external electronic device with a medical sensor for the purpose of user authentication, it is difficult to determine from which peripheral external device the electronic device has to acquire biometric data. Accordingly, in the conventional art, the electronic device should attempt coupling and request biometric data to all of peripheral external electronic devices. This causes a problem that a very long time is required for user authentication.